twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Meetups
Meetups are exactly what they sound like: two or more users meeting up with each other in real life. The reasoning for users meeting up varies. The reason most users meet up is to make Crossovers. There are some exceptions, however. Meetups are not limited to members of the TWRC: several TWRC members have met up with people from other parts of the Thomas fandom. Meetups * Oliver Duck met up with Wooden Railway Reviews in July of 2014 in Toronto to film Ted's Review on 1992 Harold. * MrMPS met up with EricPierre53 in July of 2015 in Canada. They filmed two crossovers: reviews of the Logan and the Big Blue Engines set and the Transfer Table. * Oliver Duck met up with Woodenrailway123 in August of 2015 in the UK. They filmed a review of the Works Shed. * TRAINSARECOOL2 met up with Rboffill in the Summer of 2015. * MrMPS met up with LNERFlyingScotsman in late December 2015 and did an MPShow with him. * MrMPS has met up with MilkTankerMedia five times. In October 2015, they met up to go to the Twin Cities Model Railroad Museum. They met up again in March 2016 to see Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. They met up for a third time in July 2016 at MPS's house. They did an MPSTV Cribs, an MPShow, and a video showcasing some TWR items they got (on separate occasions) at a used toy store in California called Toy Go Round. They met up yet again at the Minnesota State Fair in September 2016, and to see Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2 in May 2017, where they filmed a short sketch for MPS's channel. * MrMPS and MrConductorFan1406 met up in early March 2016. MPS was already in California looking at colleges, so he and Vinnie organized a meetup at Vinnie's house. They filmed what started as a crossover review on the Troublesome Brakevan, but in the middle of the video, the review was dropped and the video became an announcement for the Grease and Oil Podcast channel. * Wooden Railway Reviews met up with EricPierre53 in May 2016 in Toronto at the Great British Train Show. They filmed a video for Eric's channel there, and then, afterwards, they went to Rob's house and did a livestream together, as well as filming Rob's part of the video. * EnterprisingEngine93 and Tines Sensahthe met up with Turtlesandthomas at the end of May 2016. They filmed a crossover review on Sir Handel, as well as footage for Enterprising and turtles' series. * DuncanWoodenRailway and RingoRailway met up in the middle of July 2016. While their time together was short, the two did a discussion on James. * HiroTheJapaneseTrain met up with 3HenrytheGreenEngine in September and December 2016. * MrConductorFan1406 met up with The Tuggster Intensifies in October 2016 and April 2017. * MrMPS met up with SkarloeyRailway01 in January 2017. They did the Jelly Belly "Bean Boozled Challenge" and an MPShow. * LegoLover117 met up with FluteGirl2406 in March 2017. * MrMPS met up with Woodenrailwayonly in April 2017. They did a sketch called "How to Make a Good Review". * Ryatron 12 and The TWR Critic met up in April 2017 and visited Totally Thomas. * Crimson2091 met up with Thomasfan12341 in May 2017. * EnterprisingEngine93 met up with Sidekickjason and UpsideNow in June 2017. * Matt and Jason met up with ThomasWoodenRailway in June 2017. They organized an eBay auction in which they sold autographed Thomas merchandise, including items used in the Thomas Creator Collective, to raise money for the charity Toys For Tots. * Jason and Keekre met up with Steven Garcia118 in New York in June 2017 after announcing the charity auction. ** Keekre, Jason, and Matt met up the same night to do a livestream for the charity auction. * Dan the Pig and WilliamOliver11 met up at the Heart of Dixie Railroad Museum in June of 2017. They did nothing productive with this meetup. * turtlesandthomas met up with EnterprisingEngine93 and Tines Sensahthe again in June 2017, about a year from the time of their first meetup. This time, the trio was joined by HiroTheJapaneseTrain and Wooden Railway Reviews (Rob). Trivia *MrMPS currently holds the record for the most meetups, at ten. *There are eight meetups that were not uploaded to YouTube. These are: **The meeting between TRAINSARECOOL2 and Rboffill. **The second meeting between MrMPS and MilkTankerMedia, though video clips of the event do exist. **Both meetings between HiroTheJapaneseTrain and 3HenrytheGreenEngine, though pictures were posted on Twitter. **Both meetings between MrConductorFan1406 and The Tuggster Intensifies. **The meeting between LegoLover117 and FluteGirl2406; however, there was a picture posted on Twitter proving that it happened. Both users had their profile pictures covering their real faces. **The meeting between ThomasWoodenRailway, SidekickJason, and Steven Garcia, though pictures were posted to Twitter. **The meeting between Dan the Pig and WilliamOliver11, though a short video was posted on Twitter. Category:Collaborations Category:Meetups